millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2004-2005 season)
This is the fifth season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Maxim Galkin. Lifelines In classic format used 3 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (11th September 2004) - Academics Special Vladimir Kazakov (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) Anatoly Fedin (32,000 rubles - lost on 250,000 rubles) * Episode 2 (18th September 2004) Andrey Materansky (250,000 rubles) * Episode 3 (25th September 2004) * Episode 4 (2nd October 2004) Boris Burda (1,000 rubles - lost on 32,000 rubles) Ilya Novikov (125,000 rubles) * Episode 5 (16th October 2004) * Episode 6 (23rd October 2004) * Episode 7 (30th October 2004) Sergey Lyskov (8,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 8 (6th November 2004) - Humor Artists Special Yury Stoyanov and Ilya Oleynikov (?) Yelena Vorobey and Yury Galtsev (?) * Episode 9 (13th November 2004) Sergey Lyskov (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) Tatyana Medvedeva (1,000 rubles - lost on 4,000 rubles) Tatyana Talyzina (64,000 rubles) * Episode 10 (20th November 2004) Nadezhda Yadryshnikova (1,000 rubles - lost on 8,000 rubles) Yuliya Smirnova (125,000 rubles) Yevgeny Svilikov (16,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 11 (27th November 2004) Yevgeny Svilikov (? rubles) Rodion Lugovtsov (32,000 rubles - lost on 500,000 rubles) Yulia Gaydina (8,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 12 (4th December 2004) Yulia Gaydina (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) Irina Ostroukhova (1,000 rubles - lost on 32,000 rubles) Tatyana Radzikovskaya (16,000 rubles) Alexey Shkolnikov (300 rubles, continued) * Episode 13 (11th December 2004) Alexey Shkolnikov (250,000 rubles) Sergey Kaninskiy (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) * Episode 14 (18th December 2004) Natalya Nalimova (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Anna Bobrysheva (16,000 rubles) Dmitry Tsapuk (? rubles, continued) * Episode 15 (25th December 2004) - New Year Special Arkady Arkanov (?) Sergey Drobotenko (125,000 rubles) * Episode 16 (8th January 2005) - Christmas Special Leonid Agutin and Angelica Varum (500,000 rubles) Oksana Fandera and Filipp Yankovsky (250,000 rubles) * Episode 17 (15th January 2005) Dmitry Tsapuk (125,000 rubles) Sergey Rogozhnikov (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Valery Grigolashvili (0 rubles - lost on 1,000 rubles) * Episode 18 (22th January 2005) Galina Semenova (32,000 rubles - lost on 1,000,000 rubles) * Episode 19 (29th January 2005) Zlata Novikova (1,000 rubles - lost on 32,000 rubles) Vladimir Didykh (1,000 rubles - lost on 8,000 rubles) Andrey Naydenov (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) * Episode 20 (5th February 2005) Yury Nikulin (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Igor Zelenitsyn (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Olga Rodina (continued) * Episode 21 (12th February 2005) - Celebrity Special Alexandra Yakovleva and Alexander Abdulov (250,000 rubles) Valentina Talyzina (125,000 rubles) * Episode 22 (19th February 2005) Olga Rodina (1,000 rubles - lost on 16,000 rubles) Vadim Kuznetsov (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Vadim Kostin (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) * Episode 23 (26th February 2005) Andrey Amelin (0 rubles - lost on 1,000 rubles) Olga Polikanina (125,000 rubles) Yelena Yegorova (16,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 24 (6th March 2005) - Celebrity Special Mikhail Boyarsky (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Valentin Smirnitsky (500,000 rubles) * Episode 25 (12th March 2005) Yelena Yegorova (1,000 rubles - lost on 32,000 rubles) Mariya Shchukina (250,000 rubles) Svetlana Kisir (8,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 26 (19th March 2005) Svetlana Kisir (125,000 rubles) Mikhail Altukhov (250,000 rubles) * Episode 27 (26th March 2005) ? Sergey Bogdanov (1,000 rubles - lost on 16,000 rubles) ? * Episode 28 (2nd April 2005) - Celebrity Special Nikolay Drozdov (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Yana Churikova and Andrey Malakhov (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) * Episode 29 (9th April 2005) * Episode 30 (16th April 2005) - Couples Special Roman Usachev and Vladimir Usachev (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Sergey Avseyevich and Yekaterina Avseyevich (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) * Episode 31 (23rd April 2005) Nurset Eskiyeva (1,000 rubles - lost on 8,000 rubles) Denis Chernyshkov (64,000 rubles) Olga Peskova (4,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 32 (30th April 2005) Olga Peskova (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) Vladimir Vetrov (64,000 rubles) Kamil Yunusov (32,000 rubles - lost on 64,000 rubles) * Episode 33 (7th May 2005) - Celebrity Special Vladimir Etush (250,000 rubles) Larisa Luzhina (64,000 rubles) * Episode 34 (21st May 2005) Vitaly Beregov (125,000 rubles) Viktor Abduramanov (1,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 35 (28th May 2005) Viktor Abduramanov (1,000 rubles - lost on 32,000 rubles) Ivan Nesheretov (1,000 rubles - lost on 2,000 rubles) Andrey Panteleyev (1,000 rubles - lost on 32,000 rubles) Oleg Peridriyev (continued) * Episode 36 (4th June 2005) Oleg Peridriyev (64,000 rubles) Alexander Lichtschangof (64,000 rubles) * Episode 37 (12th June 2005) - Celebrity Special Larisa Dolina and Alexander Buynov (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) Alika Smekhova and Andrey Smolyakov (125,000 rubles) * Episode 38 (18th June 2005) Grigory Ananyin (32,000 rubles - lost on 500,000 rubles) Sergey Sychev (continued) * Episode 39 (25th June 2005) Sergey Sychev (125,000 rubles) Svetlana Shakhidzhanova (125,000 rubles) * Episode 40 (2nd July 2005) Rustam Shayakhmetov (1,000 rubles - lost on 8,000 rubles) Andrey Obrosov (125,000 rubles) Natalya Silkina (300 rubles, continued) * Episode 41 (9th July 2005) - Millionaires Return Special Igor Sazeyev (32,000 rubles - lost on 250,000 rubles) Irina and Yury Chudinovskikh (32,000 rubles - lost on 250,000 rubles) * Episode 42 (16th July 2005) Natalya Silkina (1,000 rubles - lost on 8,000 rubles) Arkady Poyasov (1,000 rubles - lost on 32,000 rubles) Amaliya Afonina (1,000 rubles - lost on 16,000 rubles) Yevgeniya Selyanina (300 rubles, continued) * Episode 43 (23rd July 2005) Yevgeniya Selyanina (64,000 rubles) Yuliya Nikiforova (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) Alexey Petrov (1,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 44 (30th July 2005) Alexey Petrov (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) Kamil Khabiyev (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) * Episode 45 (6th August 2005) Alexey Zhurbenko (1,000 rubles - lost on 4,000 rubles) Sergey Komarovsky (32,000 rubles - lost on 125,000 rubles) Anna Golod (250,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 46 (13th August 2005) Anna Golod (250,000 rubles) Dmitry Pukhov (1,000 rubles - lost on 2,000 rubles) Yevgeny Golovin (1,000 rubles - lost on 2,000 rubles) Tatyana Kaleganova (64,000 rubles) Trivia * In this season (18th episode) in first time contestant (Galina Semenova) lost 468,000 rubles (the biggest lost) for Russian version's history, answered the Top Prize question wrong. * Grigory Ananyin (also Igor Artyukhov in 2004) is contestant only, who retained all three lifelines to the 14th question. * In 41st episode the Top Prize winners Igor Sazeyev and Irina and Yury Chudinovskikh appeared again, but the second time a Top Prize they could not. Both 32,000 rubles won. They sent their winnings to charity. * In Ilya Novikov's 64,000 rubles question, when he asked the audience after using 50:50, 4% of the audience have chosen the answers that have already been eliminated. Despite 63% of the audience voted D, he answered A and won the money. Sources * List of Season 5 Contestants See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom? Category:Incomplete articles